


saturday

by beforesundown



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Asking Out, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, biker jaehyun, pharmacist taeyong, tension i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforesundown/pseuds/beforesundown
Summary: where biker jaehyun constantly gets into little 'accidents' but never goes to the hospital to treat his wounds. why would he, when there's a cute pharmacist right around the block?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 18
Kudos: 185





	saturday

**Author's Note:**

> randomly saw a small pharmacy on my way home last night and my brain's first thought is 'let's make this about jaeyong' and now here we are.

taeyong turns when he hears the little bell atop the door chime, placing the last box of antihistamines on the shelf. a familiar figure in navy blue jeans and a black leather jacket emerging from the glass doors of the shop.

it's him again. it's his third time here this month and his second this week.

he stares at the brooding figure, the apparent crease in his leather jacket and the obvious marks of dried, gray mud on the sides of his shoes stealing taeyong's attention this time. two days ago it was the dark eyeliner, 9 days ago it was the tousled hair right from when he took his helmet off after entering the shop. but this time his hair is more ruly. taeyong thinks he might have fixed it outside before he got into the shop. taeyong also thinks about the fact that he was counting the days this stranger was coming or when he was not. but he doesn't get to ponder on it longer when the taller man walks to the counter, the dark eyeliner contrasts beautifully with his skin, taeyong sees it from where he's standing.

"what is it this time?" taeyong speaks before the other can, a small counter where they place cosmetics and soaps separating them both. he doesn't bother to hide the obvious knowing behind this visit, it's getting kind of annoying to have to beat around the bush all the time, and taeyong is not the type to do that.

"my hand," the man places both hands on the counter, one gloved hand proceeding to un-sheath the other. taeyong stares at the wound once the glove is off. there's a small cut on the right side of his palm, not big enough to fret over, but enough to be a blatant excuse to consult a pharmacist.

taeyong snickers at the lame excuse this time, but he doesn't say a word before he's making his way to the back where they store the other boxes of supplements and medicine. they don't call it a storage room, it's barely even a room when it's a mere 5 feet of rectangular space full of boxes.

there's some rustling heard from the other side, a few moments before he comes back with a bottle of alcohol, an ointment, and a pack of cotton balls.

"i still have this from when you last came here,"

"you didn't throw this away?"

"i figured you'd be back," taeyong smiles knowingly, his gaze meeting the other man's.

jaehyun lets out a sly smirk. he knew he was being obvious, he intended to be. but he didn't think the pharmacist would blurt it out so blatantly, and so soon. it's only his third visit here, and he didn't expect to be welcomed by the shorter's honesty.

so the moment the black haired man leads him to the storage room (they don't call it a storage room, he says) jaehyun is partly confused.

"you weren't dressing your wound so nicely last time, and i don't have any other customers at the moment so," taeyong gestures to the stool in the corner "get comfortable."

jaehyun is still confused, but he settles down on the stool. the older follows suit, sitting on two crates stacked on top of each other. jaehyun lightly startles when a hand is gently taking his, before taeyong is fixing it on his lap, the sound of a bottle of ethyl alcohol uncapping resounding in the room.

"pray tell, where do you always get your wounds from mister..?"

"jaehyun. jung jaehyun. and no mister, please." they both chuckle at the remark, gazes meeting halfway.

"i'm lee taeyong."

"i know," the answer comes immediately, and jaehyun stutters to take it back.

"i-i mean, you're the local pharmacist. everyone knows you," jaehyun's gaze doesn't leave him, and for a moment taeyong just stares. stares at the mellow gaze behind the intimidating lines of black on his eyelids, and the subtle freckles right on top of his nose bridge and under his eyes, barely noticeable if it weren't for the close proximity and the small stream of light from the tiny window on the upper side of the opposite wall.

taeyong smiles at the man, "well jaehyun-ssi, are you always this careless or do you just need an excuse to see the local pharmacist," he emphasizes, quoting the taller.

jaehyun can only smile sheepishly before running a hand through his nape.

"busted," he mutters and they both laugh. taeyong's stomach flutters at the sound, at the way jaehyun's dimple deepens and his shoulders lightly shake as a sonorous laugh escapes his lips. it isn't a moment later when taeyong realizes he's staring, and jaehyun is about to point it out when he averts his gaze to the cut on the taller's hand.

taeyong fixes his wound nicely, unlike the last time jaehyun was here just standing awkwardly at the end of the counter trying to fix his wound. taeyong would steal glances at the taller. sometimes he'd catch him looking, but it was all solely because he was fixing his wound wrong, and very carelessly if he might add. so this time, he makes sure it's disinfected and wrapped up nicely.

"there." taeyong smiles up at him, and jaehyun has to draw a (not so subtle) deep breath to calm his erratically beating heart. the older notices and laughs at him. jaehyun is fine with it. he, too, wants taeyong to know how aesthetically pleasing he is to the eyes.

taeyong leads him to the door, the store still quiet save for the constant hum of the airconditioner. there are still no other customers around, just as taeyong guessed. this small town only has so much to offer, so he's glad someone around his age is even in here, let alone frequently trying to interact with him.

"change the dressing well, and try not to get it infected." taeyong hands him the gauze and ointment.

"if getting it infected is another excuse to see you, then why would i?"

taeyong feels his cheeks heat up at the words. for the first time in a long time, he feels flustered under jaehyun's domineering and flirty gaze. he bites back a smile, ready to usher him out of the store to avoid further embarrassment when the other man speaks up.

"Taeyong-hyung..." he hesitates. "Will you go out with me?"

silence.

"there's a really good tofu stew place three blocks away. o-or if you want, we could go to the other side of town for seafood–"

"i'm allergic to seafood."

"tofu stew it is then," jaehyun almost sounds out of breath when he lets it out. like he's been holding it from the moment he called the other 'hyung'.

taeyong smiles. he finds it endearing.

"saturday, then."

"yeah saturday," jaehyun supplies. "i'll pick you up," he walks to the front door, gaze not leaving taeyong, torso twisting away from his front as he calls out, "i'll bring an extra helmet, don't worry I won't drive too fast if it scares y–" jaehyun's body unabashedly collides with the double doors, the bells sounding off from above his head as if to mock him of his humiliation and pain. he rubs the side of his cheek that collided with the glass, his lower lip jutting out involuntarily at the whole ordeal of getting his pride and his cheek hurt right in front of his not so subtle crush.

taeyong tries hard not to laugh, but his chest bursts into giggles at the sight.

so jaehyun laughs it off too, albeit awkwardly, before giving him a wry smile and walking out with red cheeks.

if it's from the collision or the way taeyong makes his stomach flutter and his pupils dilate, he doesn't know. he'll find out on saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 haven't written in a while so I hope u liked this! comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaetheism)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/jaetheism)


End file.
